


SkyCorp Home Video

by kuude_rest



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gets a bit frisky, Happy Birthday Komaeda!, Kinky, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, this isn't a joke what are you talking about, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuude_rest/pseuds/kuude_rest
Summary: Komaeda and Hajime have their first time!!! :0 :0 >:) xD XD XD
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	SkyCorp Home Video

Hajime and Komaeda burst into their bedroom, giggling. Hajime is flushed; sitting on the bed with a bounce. He looks up at Komaeda, blushing.

“Hey, Komaeda?” Hajime’s holding Komaeda’s hands, looking up at him coyly. Half of his shirt is undone as he stares up at him.

“Yes, babe?” Komaeda looks at him, tilting his head slightly.

“I think I’m ready.” He glances away for a moment, blushing deeply.

Komaeda gives him a questioning look, as Hajime looks back up at him. The room is dark, though bright LED lights keep the room sensual. 

“Y’know… To have sex.”

The tall white haired boy chuckled, his bright orbs glistening in the light. “I figured you’d say that… So I came prepared.”

“You brought a condom?”

“No, silly.” He tugs at Hajime’s hand and pulls him up, and Hajime follows him like an eager puppy desperate for attention. 

Komaeda leads Hajime to the sliding wardrobe, and pushes it open. There’s a cuff hanging on the rail, and he puts Hajime’s hand atop it. Hajime looks excited as Komaeda cuffs him to it.

“Komaeda…” He looks between the cuff and to Komaeda, raising his eyebrows. The blush on his cheeks never leaves. “Kinda kinky…”

His expression changes almost immediately. “I rigged this room with explosives.” Komaeda shakes his head as the Hajime frightfully looks around the room. “Premarital sex is a sin.” He looks dangerously serious. 

Hajime looks between Komaeda and the wardrobe, the light and colour draining from his face. Komaeda pulls out the controller and laughs cruelly.

“Have fun whilst burning in hell, Hajime.” As Komaeda walks away and towards the door, Hajime pulls at the cuff of the rail.

“Komaeda?” He tugs at it desperately.  _ “Komaeda! No!”  _ He pulls at it some more, looking desperate. Knowing Komaeda, there was no way he was joking. “Wait, no, Komaeda!  _ Please!” _

Komaeda just waves at him as he shuts the door, Hajime screaming in frustration. As he exits the room, he throws on his shades, and presses the button.

Virginity is cool. Remain pure.

For hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY MY FRIEND ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS  
> y'd think doing a creative writing degree i'd actually write something serious but NOPE lol


End file.
